Missed Conversations
by prangel
Summary: A series of one-shots where I highlight specific episodes and write out a scene where Nathan and Haley have conversations with certain characters that I would have liked to have seen.
1. Start Spreading The News

_**Okay, so I've been re-watching One Tree Hill a lot over the last couple of months. I just really miss getting a regular fix of my Naley so I tend to binge watch episodes any chance I can get. One of the things that I have been noting as I watch the seasons are certain conversations and things that I wish would have been addressed on screen between the characters. So as I've watched I've been writing them down and decided to write what I would have liked to have seen. There's no particular order. I try to stick to canon and fit these them in the time frames of the episodes as best I can, but as we all know keeping up with the OTH timeline can be tricky sometimes. I'll be writing these as they come to mind so they tend to be quick and short. Also, if you have any suggestions feel free to let me know. Keep in mind I'm only focusing on Nathan and Haley be it scenes of them together or separately with other people. Hope you enjoy. **_

* * *

**Title:** **Start Spreading The News**

**Season: 4 **

**Episode: After the episode _I Love You but I've Chosen Darkness_**

**Summary: ****Haley and Nathan call her parents to announce her pregnancy.**

It had been a couple days since the press conference. Nathan and Haley relaxed in their apartment dealing with the shock of impending parenthood. After Nathan returned home from the press conference the couple made love and as they lay together afterwards, discussed how Haley had come to know about being pregnant and how they would handle it. The next day the two of them sat comfortably on their living room couch after watching one of Haley's favorite movies. Haley nervously bit her lower lip as she listened to Nathan's suggestion.

"They're going to find out sooner or later Haley."

"Yeah, but does it really have to be now? Can't we just wait a while?"

"How long is a while?"

"I don't know. When they visit us next?"

"The baby will probably be born by then. I can't imagine that going over well. 'Hey, it's been awhile. We missed you. By the way you have a grandchild now.' We shouldn't put it off. Especially when all of Tree Hill knows about it by now."

"Ugh. I'm not ready."

"Hales, since when are you okay with procrastinating?" Nathan laughed.

"I'm not. I just know they're not going to be happy with me. I'm supposed to be their responsible child. Now here I am married and pregnant all before my High School graduation."

"At least we can take comfort in the fact that you got pregnant while married." Nathan tried to comfort her. "No out-of-wedlock babies here."

"That does not help. Did you know they actually talked to me about this? They told me while they were okay with letting us get married they didn't want to hear about babies until after college. Now I get to disappoint them."

"Yeah, your Dad warned me about that too." Nathan shuddered remembering Jimmy's stern look after the reception Lucas threw for them. He had mentioned it in comical manner before in front of Lydia and Deb, but once they were going to say goodnight he pulled him aside and told him how serious he was about them waiting. Not that they were in any hurry to have babies in the first place. "Hales, look things happen. It's not like we planned this. They'll understand. These are your parents we're talking about. When have they ever not been supportive of you?"

"Never." Haley pouted.

"And don't you think I should be the one less likely to want to tell them? I'm the one that got you pregnant. I'm sure your dad is going to want to castrate me."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Let's just get it over with. Better us calling and telling them than someone else spilling the beans. I mean your mom and Marion still speak regularly, right? I doubt you want her to be the one to tell them."

"Oh god no! Give me the phone!"

Nathan leaned forward to grab the cordless phone off of the coffee table and handed it to Haley. As she dialed her parents' number, Nathan placed her legs over his lap and gently massaged her calves. He knew she was nervous. He was as well, but he knew putting off telling her parents would do more harm than good. He had faith that while they wouldn't be happy, they would understand that unexpected things happen. It's crazy to think that just a couple months ago they had fought over birth control and how they didn't want to worry about an unplanned pregnancy and it happens anyway. God sure has a good sense of humor.

Nathan looked at his wife and smiled at her reassuringly as she waited anxiously for her parents to answer the phone. Haley's eyes suddenly got wide and Nathan knew instantly someone had picked up the phone on the James' end.

"Hidey Ho!"

"Mom?"

"Oh Haley Bob is so good to hear you! How's my baby girl!"

"I'm doing well. How are you and dad?"

"Oh we're doing great. We're making our way to St. Louis. Connor got himself a new girlfriend so we thought it was a good time to drop by and meet her."

"Connor has a new girlfriend? What happened to Alicia?"

"They broke up about 2 months ago. She wanted more of a commitment and he wasn't ready for that apparently. At least that's what he says. When was the last time you talked to your brother?"

"I don't know, a few months ago?"

"I suggest a phone call soon. So how's everything?"

"Everything's good. School and work are going well."

"How's Nathan? How's he been since the accident?"

"He's doing better. It was rough for a while there but things are looking up."

"Well, that's good. Your father and I were a bit concerned. We were planning on stopping by soon. Probably after visiting Connor."

"Really? I would really love that. Both of us would. I miss you guys."

"We miss you to, sweetie."

Nathan signaled to Haley to push on with the reason for their call. He understood Haley wanted to catch up with her parents but he knew the longer they spent with the small talk the less likely she would get to the real reason she called.

"So Mom is Dad around? I'd really like to talk to both of you."

"He was just getting a couple things from the store. We're at a rest stop in Oklahoma City. Let me see if he's walking back." It's silent for a moment while Haley waits on her mom. "Oh there he is. Jimmy, Haley's on the phone. She wants to talk to us."

Haley took Nathans's hand and squeezed it for support. The nerves she was feeling was almost unbearable.

"Okay honey, we got you on speaker." Lydia informed.

"Hey there Haley Bob? How's it hanging?" Jimmy spoke up.

"Hi daddy! Everything's going really well. I miss you guys."

"Oh honey you know we miss you too. Where's that son in law of mine?"

"He's here. We're just relaxing on the couch."

"Well put him on speaker phone. We wanna chat with him too."

Haley put the phone on speaker and held in equal distance between her and Nathan.

"Hey, Lydia and Jimmy." Nathan greeted.

"Hey there Nate. Hope all is good with you. We were a bit worried after hearing about the accident. Hope you're all doing okay now."

"We are. It was tough for a while but I'm getting better and my uncle Cooper is doing really well. We're just happy everyone came out okay."

"Well so are we, son."

"Okay, so mom, dad Nathan and I actually have some news."

"Really now?" Lydia asked curiously. "Oh did the two of you find out which school you're going to."

"Umm, not yet. That's still something we're working out." Haley glanced worriedly at Nathan.

"So then what's this news?"

"Okay, I'm just going to come out and say it," Haley took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

"Come again?" Jimmy asked shocked.

"I'm pregnant."

Jimmy and Lydia suddenly burst out into laughter.

"Good one honey! No really." Lydia continued with her laughter.

"Mom, Dad I'm completely serious. No jokes."

The laughing stopped and there was nothing but silence coming from Jimmy and Lydia's end.

"Lydia? Jimmy? Are you still there?" Nathan asked cautiously.

"We're still here." Lydia answered almost quietly.

"Look, I understand that this news is pretty shocking. We know better than anyone. This was completely unexpected."

"How long have you known?"

"I've known a few weeks. Nathan found out just a couple days ago."

"Haley," Jimmy sighed loudly, "Were the two of you not being careful? Didn't we have this conversation?"

"Believe me we were being as careful as we could. We even had an argument about birth control a few weeks before I even found out and how we weren't ready to think about having a baby."

"Oh, honey. We hoped you wouldn't have to worry about something like this for a few years yet."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"I hardly know what to say right now."

"Daddy, I know I've upset you and I'm really sorry. We're sorry. But while we definitely did not plan on kids this soon we are taking responsibility and ready to take on whatever comes together."

"Sweetie, you don't need to apologize. Yes, we may be a little disappointed but that's mostly because of how young you are. To be honest I think you're mother and I should have accepted the possibility of something like this happening. We should have known that the moment we agreed to let you get married at 16 that even with your best of intentions and precautions something like this was bound to happen sooner or later. Would we have preferred later? Yes, but life has a way of surprising you."

"It really does." Nathan smiled at Haley, pulled her closer to him and kissed on her temple.

"How have you been feeling?"

"If you're talking physically, I've been okay for the most part. The morning sickness sucks but it's not as bad as I have read about. Emotionally, I'm a little terrified."

"We both are." Nathan added.

"Understandable. Oh, another little grandbaby in the family!" Lydia suddenly exclaimed overcome with emotion.

"So you're not mad?"

"Mad? Oh Haley Bob no! Why would we be mad?"

"Well, come on. How many parents do you know that wouldn't be mad at finding out their 17 year old is pregnant?"

"True. Then again how many parents let their 16 year old get married?" Jimmy countered.

"Touché"

"Listen, I won't say we're exactly thrilled with the fact that you're having a baby at this age, but we know that you're not going into this lightly and out of all of us James' you are probably the most responsible and level headed."

"So I don't have to worry about you coming after me with a butcher knife?" Nathan joked.

"Well, for now. Who knows how I'll feel when you're standing in front of me." Jimmy chuckled, "Nathan I know how much you love my little girl and I know that you'll be the man I know you are and will take good care of her."

"You can count on it sir."

"So how did your parents take the news?"

"Well, so far my dad has been surprisingly calm and quiet about it. Can't really tell if he's okay with it or just accepting a situation he can't change," Nathan didn't feel the need to go any further on his father, "As for my mom, she doesn't know yet. Not sure how I plan on telling her considering the stuff she's going through but we'll figure something out. I don't expect her to be happy about it."

"Well, don't dwell on it so much. Even if they aren't happy about it things will work out. Remember, not all parents can be as cool as us."

Nathan and Haley laughed loudly at her father. "Can't disagree with you there, Jimmy."

"Well, listen we will definitely be making a trip out to see the two of you after our visit with Connor. I think a visit is definitely overdue."

"I couldn't agree more. Then we can come up with a fun way to tell your sisters and brothers."

"Oh great, I can't wait for that."

"Matthew, Connor, and Spencer are going to gang up and kill me aren't they?" Nathan worriedly asked.

"Well you did knock up their baby sister." Haley playfully teased.

"I wouldn't worry about them. Jimmy and I got your back, Nate."

"Well baby girl, we need to hit the road if we want to get to Connor's by this evening. We'll talk soon. We love you!"

"Love you too!" With that they hung up the phone. Haley let out a huge sigh of relief.

"See, that wasn't so hard."

"Yeah, okay you were right."

"Are you hungry?" Nathan asked lovingly rubbing her belly.

"Yeah, I could really go for some mac and cheese."

"Food of the Gods. I'll whip it right up." Nathan moved to go to the kitchen, but before he could stand up Haley stopped him.

"Everything really is going to be okay, right?"

"Yeah. It's not going to be easy, but I really believe we can do this. As long as we're together we can get through anything."

"Thank you. I love you." Haley pulled him in for a kiss.

"I love you too, baby." Nathan kissed her then stood up, "Let me get you your mac and cheese and we can watch a movie. Your pick."

"Sounds great!"

Nathan walked into the kitchen and started to make Haley's favorite while Haley lay back on the couch and smiled contentedly. She felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders now that her parent's know about her pregnancy. Like always her parents did not fail to surprise her. She thinks they are going to react one way and they surprise her by reacting in the total opposite way. She couldn't deny that she was blessed with some pretty great parents. Not only that but she was also blessed with an incredible husband and she couldn't be happier that Nathan is the father of her child. She rubbed her stomach and smiled. He was someone else who always seemed to surprise her. She really believed him when he said they would be okay. It may get bumpy along the way but they'll get through it.


	2. First Times

_**Hello everyone. Thank you so much for your interest in this series. Sorry I didn't post this chapter sooner. I had been in Puerto Rico the last week and had no way of doing so. Anyway here it is. Don't forget to review. Especially if you have any ideas of something I could cover. I enjoyed reading a couple of ideas in the reviews. I have them written down and hopefully will have them written soon.**_

_**Also for those who may be reading my other fic Envy & Trust I have an update coming in the next week. I'm getting closer to the end and I'm excited about that.**_

* * *

**Title:** **First Times**

**Season: 2**

**Episode: Between _The Truth Doesn't Make Noise_ & _Near Wild Heaven_**

**Summary: Haley talks to Peyton and Brooke about losing her virginity to Nathan****.**

It was the day after the reception Lucas had thrown for Nathan and Haley in celebration of their unexpected nuptials. It was around lunchtime when Haley found herself in the mall with Peyton and Brooke. She was in the midst of organizing her things in the closet she now shared with Nathan when she got a call from Brooke inviting her to go shopping. Nathan had already gone out to meet Lucas at the Rivercourt so she gladly accepted the invite. For a moment she regretted it after realizing she just did not have the shopping stamina Brooke seemed to have. Peyton sympathized knowing that most people could not keep up with Brooke when it came to shopping and finally suggested they have lunch.

They sat after having a delicious lunch and just laughed and gossiped about various topics. Especially about the previous night's events involving Peyton's suitors.

"Don't even bother. I deleted my profile soon after I got home." Peyton informed Brooke before taking a sip of her water.

"You didn't?! Peyton, there are some really hot guys on there." Brooke pouted.

"If you like them so much, sign yourself up."

"I still can't believe you did that, Brooke." Haley laughed.

"I just wanted to help my best friend out. Nothing wrong with that."

"Don't need that kind of help thank you very much." Peyton playfully stuck out her tongue at Brooke, "So Mrs. Scott, tell us how married life is going?"

"Yes! Spill!" Brooke exclaimed.

"It's really good. I mean, it takes some getting used to. Besides my brothers and dad, I haven't really lived with a guy before so it's been a bit of a learning experience but it hasn't been bad. It's going to take some organizing as far as closet space and the bathroom. Then there's compromising about decorating. Some of Nathan's decorating choices need changing."

"Good luck with that. Giving up your own space has got to be tough. Don't know if I could give up my room. Then again I won't have to worry about that for a few years."

"It was scary at first but after a mini freak out it's gotten surprisingly easy. It's kind of exciting in a way."

"Really? How so?"

"I don't know how to explain it. It seems like we learn new things about each other's habits and stuff that just makes it interesting. Not to mention the new experiences." Haley shyly smiled and blushed.

"New experiences?" Brooke questioned.

Peyton was quick to pick up on Haley's meaning. "How do you feel?"

"Okay, I'm totally lost." Brooke looked between the two girls, "How does she feel about what?"

"Our little Haley turned in her v-card on her wedding night." Haley covered her face embarrassed by Peyton's revelation to Brooke.

Brooke's mouth opened in surprise, "Shut up! You were a virgin?"

"Yes, I was. Is that really surprising and bad?" Brooke shook her head no, "Losing my virginity was a big deal to me. I didn't want to just give it away to anyone. I wanted to be in love and committed to the person. But most importantly I wanted to feel ready. I knew Nathan was it and when he asked me to marry him everything just fell into place."

"Wow. No offense tutor girl but I figured you and boy toy were doing the dirty since you first got together. Nathan was always a horn dog."

"No Brooke. That was a big topic of discussion between us and he was okay with waiting until I was ready. I know everyone probably thought that Nathan wouldn't be okay with not having sex but he understood and did his best to be respectful. I won't say it wasn't an issue sometimes but we dealt with it," Haley brought up her index finger to stop Brooke who was about to say something, "And no I don't believe he asked me to marry him in order to have sex."

"I'd hope not. Any guy who would do that must be desperate for sex. Not to mention it would be pretty difficult to back out of if that was the only thing he wanted."

"Okay, so now that Brooke is all caught up you can answer my question. How do you feel? Was it everything you hoped for?"

"Better." Haley admitted as she blushed profusely. "He was so sweet and romantic about it. There were all these candles and rose petals. I know some people would think that would be cheesy but for me it was just so perfect."

"Sounds like a dream. Were you really nervous?" Brooke asked.

"Of course I was. I was about to give him all of me. I knew I shouldn't have, but I still had all these thoughts in my head like '_What if he regrets this?_', '_What if I regret this?_', '_Did we really get married for all the right reasons?_', '_What if I'm not good enough?_', and so on. But I looked at Nathan and I knew I was making the right choice. He was the one." Haley thought back fondly to that night, "He did everything he could to make me feel as comfortable as possible. He was incredibly gentle and respectful. I don't think I've ever felt so loved. Everything was just perfect. I got to have a first time most girls hope to have."

"I'm really happy for you. I'm actually kinda jealous." Peyton said.

"Yeah, me too." Brooke admitted as well. "My first time happened at some party the beginning of sophomore year. I had been dating this guy named Kevin for like a month and a half. We had been drinking and making out and before I knew it we were getting naked in one of the bedrooms. It finished as quickly as it started. I was totally disappointed. I never thought my first time would be in a strange room with a bunch of strangers outside the door."

"That sucks." Haley sympathized.

"I guess mine falls somewhere in the middle. It wasn't perfect like yours Haley but it wasn't a total flake like Brooke's. It wasn't some grand thing. It just basically happened. We were hanging out in my room making out and we were really into it and it just naturally progressed. We really didn't make a big deal out of it. And then afterwards he had to go."

"That didn't bother you?" Haley questioned a little surprised about how nonchalantly Peyton talked about it.

"Sex was never a big deal to me. I just figured if it happens it happens. I mean, I am at least happy that it was with someone I was dating for a while."

"Yeah, but don't you kind of wish it would have been a little bit more romantic after hearing how he was with Haley." Brooke nudged Peyton, who glared slightly at her in return.

Haley noticed the exchange and it dawned on her that Peyton lost her virginity to Nathan.

"Oh, so Nathan was your first?"

"Yeah, but like I said it wasn't that big of a deal."

"Does that bother you Haley?" Brooke asked a bit curious at the change in Haley's demeanor.

Haley shook her head, "No, it's just sometimes it's hard to think that the Nathan Peyton describes when they were dating and the Nathan I know now are the same person. Sometimes I don't know how to feel about that. How am I with someone who treated you crappy but treats me so well? I mean to just leave afterwards?"

"Haley, the answer is easy. He is head over heels in love with you. He never felt that way about me. Which is why, when the two of you did take that next step, he wanted it to be perfect for you. I mean think about how even though it was tough on him he respected your decision not to have sex until you were ready. How when he saw the tattoo and then felt like he was putting pressure on you he tried to back off and give you space."

"I know. You're right." Haley smiled dreamily, "I think back to our wedding night and I couldn't have asked for a better experience. I'm not gonna lie I had thought about it, even dreamt about it and honestly it did not even compare. It turned out to be much better than I had imagined."

"Go tutor girl!"

"I don't know but this whole new level of intimacy is kind of exciting. If I thought I was bad before about wanting to be with him all the time, I don't even know what to think of myself now. Sometimes I don't even want us to leave the apartment." Haley covered her faced embarrassed as Brooke and Peyton laughed. "I can't believe I just admitted that."

"Haley, that's nothing to be embarrassed about. You're married to a good looking guy and discovering the joys of sex. I say enjoy the hell out of it."

"You're in that honeymoon stage. We'd be surprised if you didn't want to lock yourself and Nathan in a room. I have to say it's kinda nice seeing you like this. It's like this whole new side of you."

"I do feel different and I'm really happy. I'm glad that I can talk to you guys about this stuff. I love Lucas to death but there is no way I could ever talk to him about this. It's bad enough that he sort of saw the aftermath."

"Hold up! Lucas saw?" Peyton's jaw dropped.

"Well, he didn't really see anything. He kind of saw me walk to the bathroom wrapped in Nathan's sheets and then wearing just Nathan's sweatshirt. It was pretty awkward."

"Oh what I would have given to see his face." Brooke laughed loudly. "It's a good thing you have us. And let me be the first to say that if you have any questions or issues about your new sexual endeavors feel free to come to Peyton and me anytime."

"Brooke, really?"

"Hey, I'm just offering my services." Brooke shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll take that into consideration, Brooke." Haley said before sipping the last of her lemonade, "Okay so how about we continue this shopping spree. I promised my hubby I'd be home by three and I don't want to keep him waiting."

"I'm sure you don't." Brooke winked, "How about we make sure to stop by Victoria's Secret."

"I think that's a great idea Brooke. What do you think Hales?"

"Lead the way." Haley gestured forward.

The girls all got up from their table and made their way to the next store with Brooke leading. This past year had brought many great surprises for Haley. She found love with someone she least expected, that someone being Nathan Scott. And with her relationship with Nathan blossoming she was able to help open a dialogue between him and Lucas leading to the brothers actually having some kind of relationship. And of course she got two great girlfriends.

She mostly had guys as friends so finally having other females she could talk to was quite different. She finally had friends she could talk to about all the girly stuff she couldn't share with Lucas. Especially, in regards to when she lost her virginity. It was an integral part of her life and she wanted to be able to share it with someone. It's not like she hasn't talked to him about sex before but she could tell how awkward Lucas looked considering she was essentially talking about his brother. With Peyton and Brooke she didn't have that issue. They had that understanding that only another girl could have.

She felt pretty lucky and she couldn't have asked for more. As much as she was happy to hang out with the girls she had to admit she was anxious to get back to her husband. Recalling her wedding night as she talked to Brooke and Peyton made her anxious to see him. Maybe she should suggest that they lock themselves in their apartment with no contact from the outside world next weekend. She was sure he wouldn't mind. Grinning to herself mischievously she decided that was exactly what she would do.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed this. Kind of bugged me that we never had a scene with Haley talking about losing her virginity. They made such a big deal about her waiting in the first season you would think that they would mention something about it and how she felt afterwards. So this was my interpretation. Also I rewatched the boy toy auction episode so that was how I knew Nathan was Peyton's first as well since she said he was the only one she had been with at that point. As for Brooke I got to take liberties with that. Hopefully this was good enough.**_


End file.
